Talk:Uxas (Prime Earth)
Universe Designation Since the New 52 started, it's been confirmed that there's only one Darkseid and only one Apokolips across the entire Multiverse, Apokolips being a dimension of its own.So, should this article be called "Uxas (Multiverse)"? On the Marvel Database, because there's only one Living Tribunal, they have only one page for him, that being Living Tribunal (Multiverse). Same goes for their One-Above-All (Multiverse) page. BatGuyful (talk) 15:46, December 30, 2014 (UTC) BatGuyful :No. Maybe "Uxas (Sphere of the Gods)", like has been proposed for Skyland pantheons and such characters, but that requires a wider discussion. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:50, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ::The designation of (Sphere of the Gods) came about as a result of the New 52, or at least making the Sphere of the Gods explicitly defined as such. Having the character listed as (Prime Earth) designates their status as a New 52 character, although arguments for both (Prime Earth) or (New Genesis) are both valid. It's simply a matter of making sure the name isn't confusing. TheD3xus (talk) 15:55, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :I hate you guys and your edit conflicts. ::This is another instance where we need to wait until all of Multiversity (including the guide) is out (and read), and quite possibly Convergence as well. But the wider topic does bear discussing. Since you seem to be on this subject a lot of late, let me make it clear that the priority for us is not merely to to have pages for different versions of characters, but to have content on pages. - Hatebunny (talk) 15:57, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Me or him? I'm waiting until the guidebook comes out as well; I'm just making pages for articles that we're concrete on (e.g. the characters from Multiversity who have defined universes, but nothing crazy.) TheD3xus (talk) 16:00, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :Just to note: (Multiverse) and (New Genesis) are both bad, because there were variants of both where this singularity wasn't the case. We wait a bit. Make pages (WITH BIOS AND POWERS) as (Prime Earth) for now. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:01, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Incoming "Multiversity Guidebook" information. According to Highfather in , the New Gods fractured themselves, with an incarnation of themselves in each universe, such as one for Prime Earth, one for Earth 51, et cetera, and that Darkseid did the same, with his Earth 51 version being set free by Nix Uotan. As such, should we re-label his Earth 2 appearances as Uxas (Earth 2)?GZilla311 (talk) 04:14, January 29, 2015 (UTC) New Profile Pic I propose to replace the current profile pic for this one: https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Uxas_Prime_Earth_001.jpg Any thougths?--RIkudo (talk) 20:00, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :I don't like that it's a crop - what does the full page look like? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:04, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Here is the full image: https://i.imgur.com/finnqbX.jpg Is a compressed version, the site can't take the full 3 MB pic.--RIkudo (talk) 20:10, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I counter your suggestion with , or . I hate using internal panels as character profile images. Their image composition is always off, when they're cropped like that. - Hatebunny (talk) 20:07, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't really see the need to change the current one. However, if the feeling is that it should be changed, I vote for JL #6 Variant. - S.S. (talk) 23:13, October 29, 2015 (UTC) There is only one? DC has the same problem with Darkseid as Marvel has with the Phoenix Force; they say there is only one throughout the multiverse and yet we see stories that show there is more then one. For example, on Earth-11 Darkseid is a woman. ( ) If we count the animated realities as part of the DC multiverse then in one reality Darkseid died, killed by Highfather. Then you have the Darkseid Superman killed in the altered timeline Darkseid created in Superman & Batman: Generations III Vol 1. So this idea of a Highlander Darkseid is total nonsense. More over Highfather's statement in makes me wonder that the Darkseid of Earth-3 was like. Was he even worse or was he inverted like the rest of that reality was? Finally, if this wasn't enough, there are two Uxas (Prime Earth): the one that is part of the Prime Earth continuity and one of the Prime Earth universe.--BruceGrubb (talk) 10:31, November 10, 2017 (UTC)